The present invention relates to an electrical power supply assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a dual-voltage supply assembly for a small engine application.
Electrical systems for small engines have become more complicated as manufacturers provide electrical features that may or may not require regulated electrical power. For example, one may recharge a battery using a regulated voltage supply. Yet, headlights typically may operate with regulated or unregulated electrical power. Existing electrical systems typically provide regulated or unregulated electrical power supplies, but seldom both. Dual regulated and unregulated power systems typically require dual stator assemblies and numerous components and connections at increased cost.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly includes input and output connectors that are electrically connected to a regulator and a bypass conductor. The input connector includes two contacts that receive two unregulated voltage signals. The output connector includes two contacts. One contact provides a regulated voltage signal from the regulator, while the other contact provides an unregulated voltage signal from the bypass conductor.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an electrical power supply assembly. The assembly includes a dual-voltage power supply, input and output connectors, a regulator module and a bypass conductor. The dual voltage power supply provides a first and second unregulated voltage signals. The input connector provides one of the unregulated voltage signals to a regulator module. The input connector provides the other of the unregulated voltage signals to a bypass conductor. The regulator outputs a regulated voltage signal to a first output contact at the output connector. The bypass conductor provides the unregulated voltage signal to a second contact at the output connector.
In a small engine application, the invention provides an assembly capable of providing both a regulated and an unregulated voltage signal to load circuits having different demands for regulated and unregulated power. In particular, the aspect of the regulated voltage supply substantially prevents a battery from overcharging in a small engine. The configurations of the input and output connectors of the invention enhances the ability to readily connect and disconnect the assembly with existing systems. The invention also provides an assembly that provides a regulated and an unregulated voltage signal with fewer components.
As is apparent from the above, it is an aspect of the invention to provide an electrical power supply assembly that provides both a regulated and an unregulated voltage signal. Other features and aspects of the invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.